smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV Presents: Lord Of The Jerks II
SmashTV Presents: Lord Of The Jerks II is a 2018 Parody Fantasy Comedy film and is a sequel to 2007's SmashTV Presents: Lord Of The Jerks''as well as the tenth installment of the SmashTV Presents series franchise parodying the ''Lord Of The Rings and Hobbit ''Trilogy. Craig McCracken, who directed the first film, returns to direct the sequel, with James Gunn producing. It is scheduled to be released on August 10 2018. PLOT Following the events of the previous film, Collum (John Irwin) teams up with Jimmy Faggins (Dave Franco) and the rest of the Fellowship to defeat Professor M (Shia LaBeouf), who wants to destroy the One Ring of Epicness, which according to Collum, is the key to survival for his kind. In doing so, they have to enter the real world, where not only Professor M is located there, but also Collum's father (John Goodman), mother (Tracey Ullman), aunt (Jennifer Garner), twin brothers (John Irwin), and the rest of his family. Mid-Credit Scene: In a parody of Deadpool 2's mid-credit scene, A pre-credits scene shows KRR, JXX, and Tia creating a new miniturised One Ring Of Epicness, which has the ability to time travel and unleash weapons, for Collum. During the credits, Collum uses it to save the lives of his pet cartoon dog Ditto and Chicago Thunderbirds member Keith, prevent the tragic ending of ''Avengers: Infinity War ''by killing Thanos with shots to his head, and push Isildur off the cliff of Mount Doom, killing him and destroying the one ring of power in the process, much to Elrond's, who was ordering Isildur to destroy the ring, surprise and confusion. Post-Credit Scene: Doctor JNX is selling replica rings as part of her community service punishment for trying to destroy Chicago. One tourist, who is revealed to be a disguised Gollum, requests to take all of the rings at once, much to JNX's dismay. CAST '''Reprising Their Roles:' *John Irwin as Collum (Gollum) *Dave Franco as Jimmy Faggins (Frodo Baggins) *Jonah Hill as Lewis Banshee (Samwise Gamsee) *Bradley Cooper as Paragon (Aragorn) *Seth Rogen as Dinkmore (Legolas) *Larry David as Master Herald (Elrond) *Sarah Silverman as Janika (Galadriel) *Will Forte as Fawnomir (Boromir) *Mel Brooks as Filbo Faggins (Bilbo Baggins) *Jason Segal as Bimli (Gimli) *Mila Kunis as Darwen (Arwen) *Adam DeVine as Kipper (Pippin) *Thomas Middleditch as Larry (Merry) New Roles: *Bill Murray as Fandalf (Gandalf) (NOTE: Murray is replacing Leslie Nielsen due to Nielsen's death back in 2010) *Scarlett Johansson as Evalyn (Tauriel), A skilled archer and Dinkmore's girlfriend. *John Irwin as Bellum and Gellum, Collum's annoying twin brothers. *Ed Asner as Arrowman (Saruman) (NOTE: Asner is replacing Don Rickles due to Rickles's death back in 2017) *Shia LaBeouf as Professor M, A mad scientist and the main antagonist who wants to destroy the One Ring Of Epicness. *Alison Brie as Doctor JNX, A mad scientist and girlfriend of Professor M. *John Goodman as Collum Sr., Collum's father *Demi Lovato as Georgette Rockett, A Chicago resident and Collum's love interest who was once Fiddle-Earth's most popular gladiator before being captured by Professor M in Chicago. *Tracey Ullman as Jerika, Collum's mother *Jennifer Garner as Kiki, Collum's wicked aunt and former witch criminal. *The Chicago Thunderbirds (Old friends of Fandalf): **Henry Cavill as Mortimer Dallas (Thorin Oakenshield), the leader of the Chicago Thunderbirds. **TJ Miller as Freddie (Fili) **Nathan Kress as Kyle (Kili) **Rob Zombie as Coin (Oin) **John 5 as Boing (Gloin) **Andrew Lincoln as Balen (Dwalin) **Dylan Sprouse as Kralin (Balin) **Steve Agee as Big Daddy (Bifur) **Gregg Henry as Big Chris (Bofur) **John DiMaggio as Big Donny (Bombur) **Fionn Whitehead as Doris (Dori) **Josh Brener as Lori (Nori) **Tom Hanks as Owen (Ori) **Sam Riegel as Keith, a Chicago resident and NFL fan. *John Oliver as Krogar (Grima) *Charlie Hunnam as Gregory Ryder (Bard) *Ice Cube as Hamilton Crane, The lieutenant of the Chicago Police Department who has a despise on Collum and The Fellowship. *Tom Cruise as Ryan Ticktock, A scientist who formerly worked for Professor M before M betrayed him. He allies with Collum and The Fellowship to stop Professor M. *Beck as Norman Ticktock, A mad scientist and Ryan's brother working for and supporting Professor M. *Jim Carter as Islebones (Theoden) *Jack McBrayer as Skihawk (Deagol), Collum's cousin. *Verne Troyer as Tia, Collum's younger sister **Tara Strong as Tia (voice). Strong also reprises her voice role as Raven (Teen Titans Go! variant) in a cameo. *Orlando Bloom as Oxagon (Faramir). Bloom also reprises his role as Legolas from the Lord Of The Rings ''films in a cameo. *Luke Evans as Dino (Eomer) *Rebecca Hall as Ashley Dash, A Chicago Tour Guide and Jimmy's love interest who is secretly supporting and working for Professor M. *Edward Norton as Willy "Oldboy" McDonald, a homeless conspiracy theorist who helps the heroes. *Al Pacino as Uncle Blockus, Lewis Banshee's uncle who resides on Earth as a construction worker. *Keith Ferguson as Dr. Bones, A Mad Scientist working for Professor M. *Oliver Platt as Balthazar (Denethor) *Ana De Armas as Deeno (Eowyn) *Connie Britton as Jane Connors, Fandalf's ex-wife who now works in Chicago as an officer. *Eddie Redmayne as Gladiator P, A gladiator who serves as Professor M's bodyguard. *James Franco as KRR Token, An inventor and the author of the Lord Of The Jerks books. *Emily Blunt as JXX Token, An inventor, the co-author of the Lord Of The Jerks books, and KRR's wife. '''Cameos:' *Gordon Ramsey as Fiddle-Earth Chef, Himself *Will Smith as Bartender *Stan Lee as Fiddle-Earth Airport Employee *Johnny Depp as Jimmy Faggins's Father *Robert De Niro as Lewis Banshee's Father and Uncle Blockus's Brother *Mike Myers as Paragon's Father *Natalie Portman as Dinkmore's Mother *Keanu Reeves as Dinkmore's Father *Whoopi Goldberg as Georgette Rockett's Mother *Daniel Craig as Bimli's Father *Halle Berry as Fawnomir's Mother *Idris Elba as Fawnomir's Father *Pierce Brosnan as Darwen's Father *Matt Damon as Kipper And Larry's Father *Denzel Washington as Hamilton Crane's Father *Leonardo DiCaprio as Gregory Ryder's Father *Meryl Streep as Krogar's Mother *Kate Winslet as Krogar's Aunt *Ringo Starr as Mortimer Dallas's Father *Emma Stone as Evalyn's Sister *David Hasselhoff as Skihawk's Father *John Cena as Oxagon and Dino's Biological Father *Jessica Alba as Hornthrower, An angel from heaven who calls the final battle. *Peter Jackson as Angry Driver *Liam Neeson as Angry Taxi Driver *Stephen Fry as Professor M's Father *Smosh as Angry Roommates *Liv Tyler as Angrier Roommate *John Rhys-Davies as Drunk Guy At Bar. Rhys-Davies also reprises his role as Gimli in a cameo. *Dustin Hoffman as Chicago Tourist *Macaulay Culkin as Chicago Tourist *Sean Marquette as Chicago Tourist *Grey DeLisle as Vambre Warrior (voice), Chicago Tourist *Kyle A Carrozza as Prohyas Warrior (voice) *Gabriela Alvarez as Chicago Tourist *Craig McCracken as Jail Warden *Lauren Faust as Fiddle-Earth Airport Steward *Rebecca Sugar as Fiddle-Earth Airport Steward *Alex Hirsch as Fiddle-Earth Airport Employee *Channing Tatum as Prisoner *Val Kilmer as Prisoner *Matthew Lillard as King Aragorn's aide *Ronda Rousey as Angry Middle-Earth Mother *Hynden Walch as Angry Middle-Earth Mother *Ally Sheedy as Angry Middle-Earth Mother *Kairi Sane as Angry Middle-Earth Mother *Kate Micucci as Angry Middle-Earth Mother *Ruby Riot as Angry Middle-Earth Mother *Elijah Wood as Dr. Frodo Baggins *Sean Astin as Dr. Samwise Gamgee *Dominic Monaghan as Officer Merry *Billy Boyd as Officer Pippin *Viggo Mortensen as King Aragorn *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel *Ian McKellen as Gandalf *Hugo Weaving as Elrond (uncredited) *Harry Sinclair as Isildur (uncredited) *Andy Serkis as Gollum (uncredited) *Chris Hemsworth as Thor (uncredited) *Josh Brolin as Thanos (uncredited) PARODIES *Lord Of The Rings Trilogy *The Hobbit Trilogy *Beauty & The Beast (2017) *Game Of Thrones *Spider-Man: Homecoming *Star Wars Trilogy *Wonder Woman *Justice League *Transformers: The Last Knight *War For The Planet Of The Apes *Dunkirk *The Dark Tower *It (2017) *Blade Runner 2049 *My Little Pony: The Movie *The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild *The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim PRODUCTION Filming began in Chicago, Illinois sometime in July 2017 and is scheduled to end sometime in December 2017. MARKETING An announcement teaser was shown before Transformers: The Last Knight ''on June 21 2017. It was then released online a week later on June 26 2017. A new teaser was attached to ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi ''on December 15 2017, and was released online a day earlier on December 14 2017. SOUNDTRACK The soundtrack for the film will be released on August 3 2018. Track Listing: #Colors, Beck (''First Single) #TBA, Weezer #TBA, Demi Lovato #TBA, Panic! At The Disco ft. Nicki Minaj #TBA, Kanye West ft. Pusha T & En Vogue #TBA, The 1975 #TBA, DJ Snake ft. Charli XCX #TBA, Ariana Grande ft. Avril Lavigne #TBA, Vampire Weekend #TBA, Dave Matthews Band #TBA, Tears For Fears #TBA, Tokio Myers ft. Rachel Platten #TBA, Deafheaven #TBA, Echosmith #TBA, Bon Jovi #The Boys Are Back In Town, Thin Lizzy (Bonus Track)